Lever handles typically have a mechanism to return the lever handle to an original or base position after movement to a second or actuation position to cause unlatching of a latch mechanism. Some return mechanisms include springs and other mechanical elements that create unwanted noise that occurs during a “bounce back” to a home position after actuation. Furthermore the mechanical springs can fail over time as the spring material yields under cycle fatigue which causes the handle to droop. In some cases, mechanical elements may completely break causing the handle assembly to become inoperable. Accordingly there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.